A Really Happy Halloween
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone, here is a shot for Harry and Hermione in a day like this. Post-DH, no-epilogue, just pure Harmony, read and review please!


_**OOOK HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone, here in Greece we don't have this day's celebration but I love it and i'll have a huge party when i'll go to England : D**_

_**So here it is, a small shot for the Halloween, I dunno why it became so sad but I liked it nonetheless :)**_

_**HUGE thanks to my great friend Marla1 for her awesome help and support with all my work, thanks girl. **_

_**THERE IS A NEW, HARMONIAN HALLOWEEN WALLPAPER, check it out in my profile page, i think you'll like it, you're free to use on your own pcs if you want **_

_**Enjoy...**_

A Really Happy Halloween

Harry sighed as he tapped his teeth with the tip of his wand, his canines enlarging magically. He stared at his new appearance, trying to adjust to his new image, his cloak was long and black, the tuxedo beneath it was very classic with an old-fashioned tie and the white make-up, his wife had bought for him, made him look just like the vampires he had been fighting as an auror when it occurred. The make-up on his face made him want to scratch his skin off. He never understood how women made it through the day with so many products spread on their faces.

Harry's heart ached since the sunrise of this day. When he was a boy, this day meant only him being locked up in the cupboard beneath the stairs of Privet Drive number 4 and hearing Dudley's happy squeals while he tore open his trick or treat bags to savor the candies he had collected from houses or stolen from those weaker than him and his gang. When he went to Hogwarts, this day meant some quiet mourning while everyone got excited for the Hogsmeade visit and the small celebrations in each house of the school.

Since he had been in Voldemort's mind and had seen the way his parents died that night, Halloween was a day of pain and nightmares for Harry Potter. Even after the War, this day had been haunting him, he had fought far more scary things than the vicious-looking pumpkins. But this day still creeped him out and made him want to run away from everyone and find a way to suppress his pain. Nights with a bottle of scotch and silencing charms around his house were the nights of Halloween for the time back in his bachelor life. After breaking up with Ginny Weasley and estranging himself and his wife from their best friend, Ron Weasley, Harry had tried to change for Her. For her sad, auburn eyes which were looking at him with the greatest love and worry in the world.

For the last seven years in Harry's life however, Halloween had been a less scary and painful day in his life, because She was there, as always but as never before in their years of friendship. It was on that Halloween party at the Burrow when they shared their first, rushed kiss. It was on that Halloween night that they finally accepted that obligation and fear of loneliness weren't reasons for them to be with Ginny and Ron. It was on that Halloween night, when everyone fell asleep or left, Harry and Hermione made love for the first time, when he tore her ugly witch's costume and made her his, as she tore his own goblin costume to make him hers more than once. They weren't each other's firsts, but that night guaranteed that they'd be each other's lasts.

Since that Halloween night, many things happened, a hard period of trying to deny even more feelings than before, a period of lies and secrets to their matches, a period of brooding a need to repeat what they'd done under the illuminated pumpkins that Halloween night, a period that ended a few weeks later when Hermione confirmed her pregnancy and broke up with Ron whom she hadn't been intimate with in months. And then everything happened so fast, their friends separated into two sides, the ones who supported Harry and Hermione's choices, after so many things they had been through, and the side of the ones who rejected them and their choices and the child that was on the way.

Harry had been happy since this night, close to Christmas, when a tearful Hermione had showed up on his doorstep and fallen into his embrace. It was the first time they actually touched each other since their lovemaking and the contact of her skin against his made him feel alive after weeks of pain. The news she broke to him made him feel reborn. When you come to a halt in your life and you think that nothing else will be given to you, destiny waves her little wand and something brand new gives you a motive to go on. Harry had had enough bad motives to move on, their child was the first of many good things to happen.

The next Halloween found Harry forgetting momentary the events of that day as he and Hermione had a little boy to dress up as pumpkin and have a small celebration for their few friends to celebrate the day and the arrival of little James Sirius. That Halloween was the first he had spent in his then new house in Godric's Hollow, he had been there as an infant till the day Voldemort murdered his parents. That Halloween he was back there with his wife and their son, as an infant as well, celebrating the Halloween after almost two decades from the death of his parents. That Halloween had ended a circle and helped Harry to move on.

Since that year Halloween day was a beautiful one with James Sirius and eventually Lillian Evana playing around Godric's Hollow and screaming happily as Harry and Hermione chased to dress them up in their colorful costumes every year. Since then, every year was a peaceful one, but Harry could feel an ache in his heart at the thought of that specific day, in that specific place, his parents had sacrificed themselves for their only son.

The door of the master bedroom opened, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and memories as his four-year-old Lilly ran toward her father with her colorful pixie dress full of tinsels, and a cauldron-shaped candy bag in her hands. Harry bowed and lifted his daughter in his arms the moment Hermione Potter entered their bedroom with a smile on her face as she smoothed her valkyrie costume.

'Daddy! Look at my cool bag!' Lilly squealed as she waved her bag and flashed a toothy smile to her father. Harry grinned and kissed his daughter's full cheeks and eased her pixie crown on her little head and bushy dark hair.

'It's the coolest, girly, candy bag ever, pumpkin!' Harry said enthusiastically and Lilly squealed in her father's confirmation of the greatness of her bag.

Hermione moved close to the two Potters and Harry stretched his arm and snaked it around his wife's shoulders as she snuggled close to them. Hermione kissed Harry's lips and he responded but they broke it off when they heard their son's groan of disgust.

'You're just jealous because I have the most beautiful girl in town.' Harry said teasingly to James and winked at Hermione as she took Lilly in her own hug.

James just snorted, 'Oh please, daddy, Greta is the most beautiful girl in town, besides, mummy is… mummy.' James said in a very Hermion-ish way, toning his last words very much.

Harry and Hermione chuckled at their ghost-dressed son at the mention of the girl of their next-door neighbors. The green eyed, raven-haired boy waved to his family and the four Potters moved downstairs. Harry cast warming charms on each of them since Lilly had adamantly denied wearing a coat because it would hide her colorful costume beneath it.

Hermione made sure everyone's costumes were perfect and kneeled in front of the children, 'We already know the rules, first of all, you're staying close, moving in front of us so you can trick-or-treat at all the houses but you always look behind so you can see us and we can see you. Secondly, you're not fighting with other children and if something happens, you wait for us and the parents of the other children to handle it. Lastly, you're not fighting with each other; mummy and daddy will make sure at the end that you'll both have the same amount of candies.' Hermione said slowly as her little children were almost jumping on their feet in excitement.

Harry smiled at the defeated face of his wife as their children obviously had their minds in the street out of the house's door and not to their mother's words. Hermione straighten up defeated and smiled to her husband who hugged and kissed her cheek as James opened the door and ran outside first.

The couple followed the little children outside and the family started moving around the small village, full of people, most of them were parents, following their own children. Harry and Hermione said their hellos to their neighbors, muggle and magical ones and some of the wizards and witches gave extra candies to the children of the savior of the World along with many smiles and praises for the little Potters.

The two children were filling their bags with candies and the couple followed with smiles on their faces. Hermione was in Harry's hug as they kept moving on the street, the rain had stopped hours ago and now the entire village was filled with the fresh scent of wet ground. There was a small chill but the charms and the energy expended during the walk, kept the Potters warm and cheerful. Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry as they kept walking behind their kids and smiled at her husband.

'I know it's hard for you, my love. Halloween isn't the best time of the year.' Hermione said seriously but Harry smiled at her and then looked at the little ghost and pixie in front of them who squealed in happiness as a witch gave them magical candies carefully not to be seen by the muggles of the village. He turned his head toward Hermione again and pecked the tip of her nose.

'Actually, it's not such a bad time either, my parents would want me to move on and I did. I'm sure they are more proud of me being here now, with the woman I chose and the children I have with her, than being with someone that I wouldn't be happy with and mourning over their losses. They died trying to give me a chance, I hope they can see that I didn't waste that chance on happiness.' Harry said slowly and Hermione smiled at him brightly and kissed him fully on the lips, something she rarely did in public as they always kept a low profile with everyone chasing them for personal moments' for photos for magazines and newspapers.

The couple kept moving in silence through the illuminated pumpkins street of Godric's Hollow, both of them remembering the Christmas night when they first saw the place and the graveyard. Harry looked at the final resting place of his parents from afar and felt his heart light for the first time on a day like this. Saying the things he said out loud helped him realize that he indeed had fulfilled many of his wishes and desires and hadn't destroyed the chance his parents had given him back on that Halloween night of 1981. He smiled at the thought of his life being complete with his wife, his children, his true friends who stuck with them in the time of need and his and Hermione's well-paying jobs at the ministry as an Auror and an Unspeakable respectively.

He had more reasons to smile and celebrate than to mourn not only the Halloween but every single day of the year now with his life in peace. Maybe some people weren't by his side, maybe some people were against him and Hermione, but people show their true colors eventually and Harry was happy he had seen those peoples' true faces before it was too late. Now he was happy in a true, honest relationship and in a healthy family. Harry turned and looked at Hermione who was watching James and Lilly from afar as they passed the graveyard in distance.

'Hermione?' Harry said lightly, she turned her head and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

'Hmm?' she only sounded, giving him more time and space to talk on days like this.

'Happy Halloween,' Harry said and smiled at her, Hermione seemed taken aback but smiled and kissed his lips.

'Happy Halloween, love.' She replied with a smile and another kiss as the couple kept walking, following their children as they kept treating or tricking around the village.

* * *

ooook what u think of it? i know it was a bit sad and Harry and Hermione were almost alone but I always imagined them like this, free from all the people who'd try to beat them. what u think of Lilly and James? I luuuved their costumes idea, please review my work and tell me what u think, u should also wish me a happy halloween because i'm SO jealous of not being in a country celebrating

don't forget to check out my Harry Potter and the Ultimate Love new chapter and check my profile page for the Halloween Harmonian Wallpaper

thanks for reading

Christina


End file.
